


Don't ever provoke Javier Escuella. Si.

by HistorieforTeller



Series: An Ode at Alcohol [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Kink, Bottom John, Bratting John, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Javier and John deserve more fanfics, John is drunk as hell, Knife Kink, Knife Play, M/M, Party, Sex, Top Javier, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistorieforTeller/pseuds/HistorieforTeller
Summary: The gang celebrate the successful Bill's robbery at the Valentine's Bank. Everyone drinks and is partying and John is very, very drunk, and decides that it's a good idea to provoke Javier. And hell, he is going to remember this night for a long time!
Relationships: Javier Escuella/John Marston
Series: An Ode at Alcohol [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904122
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Don't ever provoke Javier Escuella. Si.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I am not English. At all. So please excuse any grammar mistake. A friend of mine helped me a lot with the spelling and so I thank her again here!  
> I hope you will enjoy the story :)

The party is well advanced, alcohol flows freely, the members of the gang are singing bawdy songs, girls are dancing, Karen and Sean are fucking in a tent, Uncle is way more inebriated than usual and is complaining about his lumbago, and even Kieran is participating to the party.   
Bill is in an excellent mood after the success of the Valentine’s bank robbery and presses the others to drink more than reason with him, satisfied to be finally recognized. Arthur, completely smashed, has taken Lenny by the shoulders and is trying to tell him in detail about their robbery even though the youngest has actively been involved in it, Bill launches into the conversation, continuing as much to serve alcohol as to talk about their adventure, also having obviously forgotten poor Lenny's participation. 

John, who just got refilled for the umpteenth time by Williamson, is annoyed to listen to the same story at every new glass that he drinks and has decided to take Lenny’s side.  
« Leave the boy alone you drunken fools! He did better than you at this job! » He growls in his glass while making big hand movements, nearly slapping Bill in the face who screams « fuck off Marston » at him.  
« Man, I was here, how can you forget that? And thanks John, these two are too drunk to remember anything right. »   
Lenny smiles gently at John, still one of the few members of the gang sober enough to be able to think correctly. Arthur replies:  
« John Marston, you’re more drunk than everyone here. And ME, I am an American, I handle liquor better than you, you Scottish son of a bitch. »  
« Well said Arthur! » Says Bill, handling him his beer.   
« Oh shat up » He replies before drinking again and taking Lenny with him to continue the party with Charles and Sadie.

John scoffs, refusing to admit his intoxicated state, even considering that for once, he is holding his many glasses pretty well. He left his drink of sight when he heard Javier starting playing his guitar and singing in his mother language, a music way to soft and poetic for all those notorious alcoholics who moved away to sing (if we still can call that singing!) something far more obscene and stupid, leaving the more refined souls, and mostly less drunk, enjoying Javier’s talents. But not John. He wants to piss Javier off like every time that he drinks too much, this activity is way more amusing than any drink or fight competition, or even Dutch’s best imitation contest. And at that, Arthur always wins. Also Dutch. Even if Arthur won against him once. And John still doesn’t understand how that is possible. The power of alcohol is incredible on humans!  
While Javier plays guitar gently, humming slowly, obviously not having a drop of alcohol in his blood, he is attentively listened to by Molly, Hosea, Mary-Beth and Herr Strauss, and no one has seen a staggering John Marston until he began to sing very loud, covering the Mexican’s voice more than necessary:  
« Oh my darling! Oh my darling Clementine! Hum hum hummm… »

The problem is that he never remembers the lyrics so he hums as good as he can, taunting the group with a bratty smile, his bottle of whisky swinging in his hand, trying to create the tempo with the sound of the liquid.

Javier watches him with a hard look, Hosea speaks first:  
« John, go sober up somewhere else. »  
« What’s the problem? It’s boring here. You’re boring too. More boring even. »  
John laughs at his own joke. The others don’t seem to understand his sense of humor, and that is sad for him. But one thing makes him tick:  
« And besides that, I ain’t drunk. I’m… Fine. Really fine. Well, you want to find someone who’s drunk? Go pick up Uncle, he’s alway more drunk than that. Than… everything… Everyone? Fuck, even when he’s sober, he’s drunk. I am not. »  
« Well that’s true, but you should go get some sleep » Hosea insists, a gentle smile on his face despite the younger’s state and his proportion to annoy everyone when he has drunk too much. Hosea Matthews’s olympic calm has no limits.

John royally ignores Hosea’s words, still decided to irritate Javier and no one else. So he does what has always been forbidden. He commits the ultimate sacrilege. He tries to steal his guitar. He didn’t succeed, Javier preventing it before he could even touch it. Javier only makes a movement of the hand to tell him to stop doing his shit, but that doesn’t discourage John who tries again faster than the first time but he fails miserably. Which makes him laugh. Javier, who just wants to play his guitar in peace, is not of the same opinion. He suddenly stands up and tells him, with a menacing tone:  
« What’s your problem Marston? »  
« You’re my problem Escuella. » he replies in the same tone, defying the Mexican, imitating his accent.   
This time, Javier grabs him by the collar and the Scottish vaguely hears Mary-Beth asking them to calm down but he is too concentrated on the man facing him to pay any attention, preferring to run his tongue over his lips, adrenaline beating his veins.   
« You want me to flay you? If not, calm your ass off and go fuck yourself somewhere else. »  
John laughs as the threat which he knows is not really serious and takes a great and wicked pleasure in continuing to annoy his friend.  
« And what? What you’re really gonna do? It’s too late to stop me now! I’m going to piss you off and it’s already working! I won, get used to it my darling Clementine. »  
« Oh you know what I’m capable of. And you won’t love it. So keep calm or we’re going to have a problem and I will not go easy on you, idiota. » Javier lightly shakes him, looking at him harshly, perfectly understanding what game John is playing.   
« You ain’t gonna do anything that will get your fancy clothes dirty. You’re too precious for that amigo, you’re just like a lady. You really love your appearance. I reckon that you really like yourself. Am I wrong? » John teases him more than necessary, and he knows, he fucking knows that Javier will never let this pass. Not without fighting back. Not without making him regret greatly his dirty and bratty mouth. And they will love it. Fuck, he already wants to regret badly and lovingly his attitude. 

And he was right. Javier sees red and grips his arm, pushing him roughly to move him forward, saying to the others before leaving them:  
« I’m going to make him take a bath to sober him up. » John immediately turns around, fixating the others with wide eyes, thinking to himself that maybe, he went too far. Hosea just reminds to the Mexican to go easy on John, not to be too mean. And Javier’s answer doesn’t reassure him:  
« Of course. He will just wash his face up and clean his head. That’s all Hosea. »  
Even if he is not reassured about Javier’s intentions, his legs are too weak to try to pick a sprint to run away so he simply follows him, trying not to stumble, also trying to calm down a little his friend’s anger.  
« It was a joke. Don’t take it so badly man. » Well, it is not a great excuse but his mind is actually too foggy to think of anything better. But surely Javier will find a way to wake him up and make him use his imagination to make a better apology. Or apologies.   
« You know, your jokes suck amigo. And well, I will show you how much I love myself. » Javier answers, his tone light but his eyes cold and almost cruel. 

They finally arrive at the lake and Javier doesn’t wait a second before almost throwing John inside. He falls head first in the water and thankfully for him, his feet touch the ground. Which, with the effects of alcohol, is not exactly interpreted the right way.

« Fuck! I’m drowning! » He says, debating with the water, without seeing that he can’t drown at all, and glares at Javier before pleading « Help me you! Don’t stay right here doing nothing. ». Javier laughs at him, shaking his head before replying with amusement in his voice « You know that your feet actually touch the ground right? Or are you too drunk to be able to feel that? ». At that, John pauses in his shaking and fight for life. And even drunk, at this point he knows that he is stupid. Really, really stupid. He wasn’t drowning at all. And he should have known that Javier would never put him in danger and watch him die. Well, he has to admit that he is drunk so, he wasn’t thinking straight. But, even with all that adrenaline, and even if now he is much less drunk, he wants to tease and joke a bit with Javier. And well. Now he is really needy for attention.   
He laughs at his own stupidity and well, he still wants Javier to help him out of the water and also wants to make the mood lighter. So he just tries to make more a fool of himself than he already is. « Man, I don’t know how to swim and I’m in water, my life is in danger and you’re not doing anything to help me? You’re a fisher, you obviously know how to swim so do something! Fuck, fish me! Just do it like I’m a fucking fish that you have to fish and save my precious life. » Javier sighs and smiles at that, amused by John’s reaction. « I think you never said fish so many times in your entire life. ». John watches Javier go to him and presenting him his hand to help him get out of the lake but when he grabs his hands, his smile disappears and he says with an inch of threat in his cool voice « But don’t think that I forgive you for what you’ve said earlier. And for your attitude. You deserve a punition, and you will have it. Perrito wanted my attention? Well now he has it. All. So be a good boy and do what I say. ».  
Once out of the water, Javier pushes him up to the trees, not waiting for him to adjust himself in his soaked clothes, and it is damn hard to walk like that. But he doesn’t say anything, he knows better than to provoke Javier right now, so he just follows the man again, hoping for good sex in open space. They go deeper into the forest, putting more space between the camp and where they are going to settle down. Once they're far enough from the festive camp, Javier stops himself and takes John by the arm and leads him against a tree trunk, watching him silently during a few seconds, John feels like a prey being observed by a predator and fuck. He loves that. So when a smile comes across the Mexican’s lips, John can’t help but imitate him, waiting impatiently for what is coming, praying not to be punished in a way that would make him frustrated and with zero amount of sex in the end. That would be torture. But Javier’s smile, hell, it’s fucking twisted and full of desire. And pain. And the three of them are the perfect cocktail for Little Johnny Marston. 

« You’ve been a brat tonight right John? » He says with the soft voice of his, this same voice that soothes him and sings so sweetly and beautifully, a voice that can make you shiver of pleasure and fear, a voice that threatens you so easily, so calm but also so deadly. A voice that is a sweet poison, a drug he would never get enough. « You tried to make me angry, to disrespect me, hum? Just because you were feeling lonely, you think that you have the right to piss me off. I really love myself you said, so I want you to present better excuses. And like I love my appearance just as much as a lady, you won’t see any problem licking my shoes. After all, they cost more than your life perrito. ». John fixes him for a few seconds, nothing in his mind, unable to see himself licking some fucking shoes like a fucking dog. But Javier is not a patient man, even more when he’s angry, and right now he could stick his knife in the skin of his stupid John Marston, so yes, he is fucking angry. But he knows damn well that John craves for pain. And that he loves his knifes more than he does. And seeing that John doesn’t rush to accomplish his task, Javier forces him on his knees, puts a steady and firm hand on his neck and just says « Do it puto. ». And, with a grimace, he obeys.

And fuck, it is degrading, being on all fours, head down, his tongue licking slowly the leather and the metal of the shoe, trying his best to do it sensually but it is complicated, he just doesn’t know how he should do it. But he tries, at least Javier will not chide for that reason. At least. But of fucking course, Mister Escuella has something to bitch about. « That’s bad. ». John scoffs and laughs in the same time, lifting his face to catch the eyes of the other man, answering with a sneaky tone « Oh and how should I do it then? ». At that Javier pulls his hair lightly, hearing John whining slightly about that act and smiles for himself, satisfied that he shuts up for a second. Then he answers with a smooth voice that makes John shiver in pleasure: « Then ask perrito. Don’t make yourself more stupid than you are. » He sighs with a crooked smile, a vicious one « Lick it like it’s my dick. You’re a cock sucker, a perfect whore, hell, even better than any whore. If you do it good, you’ll have the real thing. So try harder chico. ». « Why didn’t you say it earlier? » John asks with annoyance, but his gaze is fixed between Javier’s legs, his eyes are shining and glittering at the idea to have it in the end, to have the right to suck it if he does well. Javier gives a slap at the back of the Scottish’s head, making him growl « Do what I said puto » and while telling that, he presses his foot on the other man’s crotch. « You’re already enjoying it chico, so no more complains. ». At that John smiles and licks his lips before working on the shoe that is not rubbing against him, making him miserable. But he will not accept to lose right now. No, he will fight a little bit more, just to annoy his perfect Javier. 

So John bends down and gives a long lick to the shoe, just like it was Javier’s cock, giving it the same treatment, slowly sucking the metal end of the boot, loosing partially his mind when the other shoe begins to press against his entrance and starts rubbing. The soaked clothes are making this new contact stranger and fucking exciting, forcing him to let go of a moan. He hears Javier laughing above him and that makes him harder. This asshole always had this power on him, so the least he can do to make him pay for that is to be an incredible brat and to provoke him whenever he can. And, well, he has to say that it always ends up with him having his best orgasm ever. But the pleasure that Javier gives him is not enough to make him forget his task and, even if now he finds it arousing, he has to say that his tongue is not agreeing a lot, and that licking is getting harder and he has no saliva left for now. And fuck it, he wants to have some to be able to give a real good blowjob. So, when Javier pushes his shoe a little further against his butt, he yelps and glares at Javier, grumbling at him: « What? »

« I just thought that maybe you were tired of licking my boot but if I annoy you that much, I can just leave. ». The eyes on him are cold but also filled with lust and, as John is now on his knees, he can clearly see Javier’s boner. He says hastily: « Fuck no! Sorry ok? I… I want more. I need more. » He can’t let Javier go just like that, and to keep him he is able to fucking beg. Shit, he already did it so much that he doesn’t even feel ashamed anymore.   
The nasty smile comes back on the Mexican’s lips, who now plays with John’s long hair, his fingers stumbling against some nodes. « Then, mi perrito, are you ready for the big thing? ».   
The answer does not take long: « Fuck yes !» and he is already impatient, his hands are flying around Javier’s pants, but are not touching it without authorization. Javier just nods and he knows that he finally can do what he was waiting for. So he opens Javier’s pants hastily, not able to wait anymore and frees Javier’s cock in a second. He watches it a little moment before looking at him with enthusiasm, and the other man slips the hand he had in John's hair to put it on his cheek, stroking it gently, inciting him to do what he has to do. And John puts his lips around the cock greedily, gently sucking the head at first, putting one hand on the base and the other on Javier’s thigh. They didn’t cut the eye contact and John could see every emotions in the other man’s face, seeing the pleasure and desire in his expression, his black eyes are like two deep holes that will grab him and never let him go. Like they are ready to eat him alive and John is craving for it. Craving to lose himself in the other man. In his pleasure, well, in their pleasure. He continues to suck the head, stroking the base at the same time before giving a long lick along all the dick, just like he did with the shoes, giving a few slow kisses too, and when he hears Javier’s breathing starting to get harder and laced with frustration, he decides that it is the good time to deep throat him. And fuck, it hit the back of his throat with more strength than he anticipated and chokes on the cock, squeezing it. The act makes him close his eyes but he hears Javier growl damn well, and after that there are no more gentle strokes on his cheek. Oh no. He fucking grabs his head with his two hands and just fucks his mouth insanely. So John just stays motionless, his hands griping harshly Javier’s hips like they are his only anchor, and maybe they are. But he couldn’t care less. 

With lust suffocating every other emotion in his voice, covering absolutely everything, being so fucking thick, so fucking sexy. And what he says, damn, it makes him leak, makes him so hard that it hurts. « Tu eres muy bueno, fuck. Tu boca es tan-! Yes, take it, good. Good boy. Buen Perrito. You like it when I fuck you mouth like that? I know you do. » Says Javier breathless. And if John could respond, he would say yes, he would say anything that could make everything last longer. And, to show his satisfaction, he just rubs himself against Javier’s leg which is still between his own, making himself move and so, just sometimes, he takes more of Javier’s cock in his throat, gagging and then, makes Javier tremble in his mouth and slurs even more. « You’re a dirty whore hum? Right John. You’re a good bitch. ». And fuck. He could come just with that, hell, if they don't stop right now, he will come in his fucking soaked pants. And the worse of all is that he would not even regret it. But Javier pulls himself out suddenly, without warning and John can’t help but having the sensation that his mouth and throat are empty. This son of a bitch even pulls his leg out, and his traitorous hips just chase after the leg, continuing to buck against nothing. That makes Javier laugh. That makes John whine in need.   
« Come on, you want it in your little asshole, right John? » Javier asks, stroking his cock with one hand under the Scottish’s hungry eyes. « Of course I want it », he says directly, not waiting to say or ask for what he wants. But, like always, Javier likes things when they are difficult for John. Well, John likes when things are difficult for Javier too so…   
« You can beg better than that, perrito. ».

This time, he knows that he will have to feel ashamed of his words to have Javier finally doing his fucking job. So, he takes a shaky breath of air, and, watching the ground, he says: « Shit Javier… I need it. You know I need it. I’ll be a good boy » the man cuts him by yanking his head hardly, forcing eye contact and pulls off his knife, letting the blade caress John’s neck skin. « Look at me when you beg for my cock. ».   
John gulps loudly, his mouth becoming dry when his eyes meet Javier’s, his heart squeezes strongly and he knows that he will obey, the blade against his soft skin makes him shiver like hell and makes him feel completely overpowered by Javier.

« I… Fuck me. Please Javier, just do it now! I want it now and you too, just do it you fucking bastard. I’ll be your fucking needy whore so stop-! » His angry diatribe is stopped by Javier forcing John on his feet, he pushes him brutally against a tree and violently, angrily, kisses him like they’ve never done it before. Javier’s hand is steady and hard on his hip, keeping him in place, and the other hand, where the knife is, is wandering on his torso, the blade pointing dangerously against his ribcage. They are rutting against each other like animals and John doesn’t have the time to think about anything that his torso is against the tree trunk, his back at Javier’s mercy. He practically rips the wet clothes off of John’s body, spitting in his hand to make his fingertips softer, to enter more easily, it has been too long since the last time they did it. He missed it. John missed the contact, the touch of Javier’s hands on him, his lips on his skin, the way he holds his neck, not chocking him but not being too gentle. His eyes on him that make his whole body on fire with desire, fantasy and something else. Something that he always refuses to think about when he’s sober, but that he cannot accept even when he’s drunk. But with alcohol in his blood, nothing could help him to stop thinking about Javier and the fire he puts in him, in his loins, in his fucking head. Never able to think clearly when it comes to this motherfucker. 

But, when Javier fucks him with his fingers, everything goes blank again, only the pleasure and the lust are left, and more hope. He bites his lip, trying to stay a little bit discreet, not wanting the whole camp coming here because they’ve heard strange noises and so, seeing him being fucked by another man. Abigail would surely kill them both if she knew. Not that he actually cares, she doesn’t really love him, at least that’s what he thinks. It is more like he doesn’t want her to love him than him being sure that she doesn’t feel anything. But even all his troubles about Abigail and the boy are not enough to make him forget about Javier, to make him less excited by his fingers pushing again and again in him, without mercy, without trying to adjust his rhythm for John, fucking him just like he wants and nothing else. John feels Javier’s lips kissing the skin softly against the top of his back, just below the hand on his neck, softly, too softly for them. John is not used to it but he loves it too, nearly mewling at the sensation, and openly moans when Javier’s teeth bite him softly, and then harder, breaking the skin and letting blood spill on his back and on Javier’s mouth and beard. John feels a sweet shiver along his spine, arching his back, moving his hips to make more contact with the fingers, driving more pleasure for him. 

« Javier. » is all he can say, wanting to have more, wanting Javier to have more, to have him taking his pleasure too. And all he can hear, the only thing on his mind is the Mexican’s breath, his sighs of pleasure and in anticipation for what is coming, his deadly knife caressing his back too slowly, never hurting him but threatening every-time to do it. If he moves too suddenly he could stick the blade on himself.   
« Let me do it John. Déjame entrar, por favor. You want it, si? » And what always makes John cry in need, in pleasure is the way Javier always asks him to go all the way, like he couldn’t do it if John didn’t says yes, like he wants him to desire it as much as him. « Javier, just do it! » Is his answer, pushing himself again against the fingers, moaning openly to convince him that he doesn’t need any other preparation. And Javier doesn’t have to hear it twice, he spits again in his hand but this time to lubricate his dick, before pushing the head against the hole and penetrating John. The taller man whines in pleasure and pain, loving both of them as much, griping the trunk to help him stay on his feet and not falling on the ground. Well, maybe he will do it and, like that, change the position but not now. For the moment it is perfect like that. And when Javier slams completely in him, he already hits this magic spot that makes John sees stars and fireworks, stopping breathing for a second. After that, Javier just thrusts in his ass without ever stopping, without taking time to find a good rhythm or just checking that they are alone, or even if John needs it to be a bit slower. No, Javier knows better than anyone how John likes it, how he needs to be fucked senseless and practically violently, no mercy for him when it comes to sex and the Mexican is always pleased to be the one who delivers him what he truly needs. What he really wants and craves for. 

« I’ll fuck you so hard and so good that you will cry, Johnny », he whispers to him sensually, his hand griping his neck harder, making it more difficult to breathe normally and so, to be able to think just a little. Well, like Javier always says, he’s not good at thinking in general but it is worse when he has a dick in him. Then he’s just useless on that matter. « Javi, so good », he says, lost in his pleasure, his eyes closed and his voice more raspy than usual because of the sex and hand on his throat, tightening a bit more with the hardest thrusts, like he is trying to make him love to be choked even more. Javier replies against his ear, his lips brushing sweetly against the sensitive skin « I know perrito. », then he bites the lobe hardly and says with a wicked tone, a nasty smile surely on his poisonous lips « But you’ve been bad, mi amor. I should make you pay, but the whore you are loves every fucked up things that I could do. I could fucking piss on you and you would like it right? Tu ves? See, your ass twitches at the idea. You love it when I talk to you like that, hum? Hermosa puta. ». John loves Javier’s dirty mouth, he never said the contrary but he always were a bit ashamed to see that he is always even more fucked up than he thought, loving every new twisted kinks that Javier could experiment or say to him. Well, he doesn’t think that he could appreciate that if someone, even Javier, could piss on him. Fuck, he would surely try to kill this person if it was not Javier. 

« You love talking to me like that too, Javi. We both love it. Fuck, please, harder Javi! », he says his knees trembling and having a hard time keeping himself standing. Javier seems to notice it and backs up just for a few seconds and help John to lie on the ground, on his back, facing him finally. John adores seeing Javier’s eyes when they do it, he could practically pretend that nothing in the world exists beside them and what they are doing. The Scottish puts an arm around Javier’s shoulders and his other hand is tangled in his hair, undoing the ponytail a little, and just when he sticks his nails on the shoulders covered by the man’s impeccable shirt, Javier pushes up on him again. He fucks him hard, watching John’s reaction with a sadistic smile, pleased to see what he makes John feel when he fucks him like that: « You’re just like a lady when we do it face to face, Johnny. And you moan softly just like a woman too, and you love it when I take you like one of them. ». He laughs openly at his mean words, pushing really hard and fast in John, just to prove to the bottom that he’s right. John growls at him, baring his teeth and pulls the hair in his hand and replies darkly: « No one takes better than me, and you know it. And, are you going to let this knife be useless? It’s a shame that you don’t let it enter the game Javi. Usually you do better than that. ». This time he’s the one smiling, the one who wins the battle and he is fucking proud of that. Javier glares at him and just goes to his neck to bite hard, letting the blood come out again, spilling along his neck and his torso, making him whine in pain but his back arches in lust. « Ask in a good way and maybe I’ll let you come on my knife, Johnny. ». Fuck, this asshole promised to make him cry and he’s not even at his best right now and he already is a mess, and seeing how he just talks, he is decided to make him regret every word he has ever said. And John knows how to beg, how Javier wants him to beg. What role he has to play for that, well, in truth he is just letting the wall falling to show the truth and what he really feels, and that is by not being a brat to hide the ugly need he feels so strongly.   
They look at each other for a few seconds, John tries to catch his breath, hoping to get his thoughts together and to give them a sense, but it is useless. Nothing is coherent and if he wants them to have what they truly want, if he wants them to have their orgasm, their real pleasure, then he has to let go every pride, just like he did that one time. And it drove Javier crazy. The only time it happened Javier was completely uncontrollable and fuck, if they have that right now he will not only cry, he will become completely crazy too. 

He takes a long breath and says, his voice more shaky, his eyes avoiding Javier’s, his hands playing with the Mexican’s buttons and the tissue of his jacket: « Hey… Javi. Javi I want it. I want your knife cutting my skin. I want you. I need you Javier. Just, do it. For us. ». He takes practically timidly Javier’s face, and put a sweet kiss on his lips, letting them be like that a moment before pulling back, watching Javier’s reaction at his needy self. It is pitiful for John, but for Javier it is visibly something that excites him like nothing else, driving him completely crazy. But this sort of trance lasts a few seconds before the beasts in them come back harder and stronger than before, devouring everything. Javier starts his thrusts and in the same time that he is biting some of John’s skin, he strokes other parts with the knife, letting it sting and scrape slowly. When he stops the bites, he begins to focus on the blade and uses it on John’s arm, drawing circle before sticking it, tracing a sort of J, letting the blood escape the veins, watching the wound and the gore on the white blade, concentrated on the sound that John is making, the way his face shows his lust and need of blood, need of more. His need to be owned. Overpowered. And Javier wants to give it to him, or more, to take it away from him. To take everything he can get from the other man. « You take it good, John. » he murmurs, more for himself than for the Scottish, but he knows that the other is pleased to hear that, his body telling him more than his mouth. Talking about mouth, he puts his on John’s wounded arm and sucks the blood avidly and licks the injury with tease, watching John squirm in all directions, panting, trying to breathe, begging for him to do more, always more. Never enough. And it is paradise to hear him beg again and again for everything and nothing, not even knowing what he needs himself, what he wants. 

« That is something that Abigail will never be able to give you. She doesn’t know who you truly are perrito. No one knows how much of a bitch you are. ».  
« And no one else needs to, you fool », he replies vaguely, his eyes fixing something on Javier’s face, his mind not really here. At that, Javier smiles and laughs, answering with amusement in his voice: « That’s right perrito. No one else needs to know. ».  
He drives his knife near John’s neck, trying to stay into the reality and not lose control like the last time John opened himself like that, making him weak, at his mercy. Losing a part of his senses. So he lets the blade against the trembling skin and watches it, watches John and can’t resist to the urge to kiss him again, devouring his mouth more than anything, biting, sucking and letting his teeth hurt the other. He thrusts harder, pining John like never, not even taking time to keep his breath, even thinking about breathing is too much and useless when he is so damn near to come.   
He fucks roughly and John is nearly passing out, clinging to Javier like his life is in danger, and maybe it is. He kisses Javier’s neck, biting the skin too, not breaking it as much as Javier but enough to make the man react, enough to feel closer to the Mexican, feeling his heart beating loudly in his throat, pulling against the dark flesh, licking the scar on it. At that he feels and sees Javier shivering and he thrusts so violently in him that he knows he struck a good spot, a sensitive spot. So he keeps on going, forgetting completely to try to keep his voice for him, not able to restrain himself when Javier curses and slurs freely. He feels the knifes bite on his belly, his eyes are rolling behind his eyelids, letting the Mexican do everything he wants to him, to his body. When the blade scratches his skin again, he feels himself trembling even more and, with the last thrusts, he is hitting the right spot every time. He sees stars when the Mexican grabs his dick and jerks him off to help him to come faster. His lips on his hair, his nose buried in Javier’s neck, smelling his sweet perfume, the whole world goes blank with the orgasm that hits him so strongly, that he forgets absolutely everything else that is not about Javier and their fuck. 

Javier’s name is the only thing on his lips while coming, tears on his cheeks, and that is what sent the other on the edge, letting his seed come into John’s ass, not even asking permission for that. Well, he would have done it in any case so. 

Javier lets his head fall against John’s, trying to catch his breath, his eyes closed and John can’t help but to think that provoking Javier was one of his best ideas, even if his clothes are completely dirty and that his body is marked as having being used and possessed. But it’s not a problem for him, he loves having the mark of their fucks on his body, and Javier loves seeing them. Sometimes he even takes John to a discreet place, just to make sure that they are still here, and if they are fading, he restores their freshness. And that is cool. 

« That was fucking awesome » he says incredulous at Javier who just laughs.   
The Mexican pulls himself on the ground beside John with a loud sigh, visibly a bit tired, and after what they have just done, and the fact that it is surely something like 2AM now, it is normal that he is tired as fuck. Just like John. They watch at each other for some time before Javier finally speaks:  
« Well, it would be a great idea to go to bed for real this time. »  
John nods with a smile, happy at the thought to be in bed, asleep, and maybe waking up very late in the morning. If Abigail doesn’t bitch about the fact that she thinks that he sleeps too much for her taste. Geez, this woman really is something.  
With that said, Javier helps him to get up and puts his clothes back too and then, they go back to the camp and Javier can’t help to say, laughing loudly at that:  
« You limp. That is a funny sight. ».   
John gives him a look and raises his shoulders with an annoyed sigh.  
« SO funny indeed. It fucking hurts you know?! »  
« Well, I told you that it would be a punishment. And, I told you that you wouldn’t love it perrito. » 

**Author's Note:**

> Hell I love a bratty John!  
> Any review is welcome guys! And thanks for the reading!


End file.
